Nikolas Cassadine (Marcus Coloma)
The Princely One (by Spinelli) | namesakes = Stavros Nikolai Cassadine | first= July 15, 1996 | last = | years = 1996-2011, 2013-present | cause = | gender = Male | born = November 5, 1983 (Revised to 1980,Laura was held captive by Stavros in 1983, during which time she gave birth to Nikolas. Nikolas, however, is said to be 15 when he comes to Port Charles in July 1996. then to 1977)His birth year was revised again as seen in 2011, when Nikolas' younger brother Lucky's birth year is shown to be 1979 on his marriage license. Greece | age = | occupation = Owner and CEO of Cassadine Industries Board member at GH Board member at Shadybrook | title = Prince | residence = Wyndemere Spoon Island Port Charles, New York | parents = Stavros Cassadine (deceased) Laura Webber (biological) Stefan Cassadine (guardian; deceased) | siblings = Lucky Spencer Lulu Spencer-Falconeri (maternal half) | spouse = Lydia Karenin (2003; divorced) Mary Bishop (2004; invalid; deceased) Emily Quartermaine (2004-05; divorced; deceased) |romances = Sarah Webber (dated; 1990s) Katherine Bell (engaged; deceased) Gia Campbell (engaged) Courtney Matthews (affair, engaged, 2005; deceased)Nikolas and Courtney were engaged at the time of her death Emily Quartermaine (lovers, engaged 2007; deceased) Claudia Zacchara (kissed, 2008; deceased) Nadine Crowell (lovers; 2008) Elizabeth Webber (affair; 2009-10) Rebecca Shaw (lovers; 2009) Brook Lynn Ashton (lovers; 2010-11) Britt Westbourne (lovers, 2013-14; engaged, 2014) (lovers; 2014) Ivy Gatling (dated; 2014-15) Hayden Barnes (lovers) Rosalie Martinez (pseudo romance) | children = Spencer Cassadine (with Courtney) | grandparents = Mikkos Cassadine (deceased) Helena Cassadine (paternal) Gordon Grey (deceased) Lesley Webber (maternal) |aunts/uncles= Stefan Cassadine (deceased) Valentin Cassadine Alexis Davis Kristina Cassadine (deceased) Irina Cassadine II (deceased) (paternal) Mike Webber Rick Webber, Jr. Amy Vining (deceased) (maternal adoptive) Victor Cassadine (paternal great; deceased) |cousins= Sam Morgan Kristina Corinthos-Davis Molly Lansing-Davis (paternal) Lila McCall (stillborn) Danny Morgan (paternal once removed, via Sam) |nieces/nephews = Cameron Spencer (adoptive) Jake Spencer (legal; deceased) Aiden Spencer (via Lucky) Rocco Falconeri (via Lulu) |godparents = Stefan CassadineStated by Stefan in a flashback aired in 1996 |godchildren = Jake Spencer (deceased) | color = #660000 | color text = white }} Prince Nikolas Mikhail Stavrosovich Cassadine'Stated on-air on July 23, 1998 is a fictional character from the ABC soap opera ''General Hospital. He is the son of the late, Prince Stavros Cassadine and Laura Webber. Casting The role was originated by Tyler Christopher on July 15, 1996. In 1998, he received a Daytime Emmy nomination for Outstanding Younger Actor in a Drama Series. In June 1999, it was reported that Christopher had opted to leave the series in order to pursue primetime opportunities. Christopher's last appearance was July 15, 1999. The role was recast with , known under the stage name Coltin Scott. In 2003, news broke that Martines and the producers were unable to reach an agreement on the financial aspects of the actor's contract. "Coltin, of course, is very upset at the turn of events," read a message on the actor's official web site. Following Martines' departure, it was announced that the original actor, Christopher, would reprise the role of Nikolas. "The original actor became available, and it was an opportunity we didn't want to pass up," said then executive producer Jill Farren Phelps. "Coltin has done a great job and we wish him all the best." In 2005, Tyler underwent surgery to repair a broken arm, and the role was temporarily recast with . Tyler again received Daytime Emmy nominations in 2005 and 2006, for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series. In March 2011, it was reported that Christopher had been let go from General Hospital. "I was told that I would not be signing another contract. I didn't see it coming," said Christopher. He made his onscreen exit on June 30, 2011. Christopher returned for three episodes in late July 2011 (July 27-30), under new head writer Garin Wolf. Following a nearly two-year absence, Christopher reprised the role in a recurring status on March 22, 2013. On June 19, 2013, it was announced that Christopher had signed a long-term contract to remain with the series.http://www.soapoperadigest.com/content/tyler-christopher-signs-gh-contract Background Laura had been kidnapped by Stavros as an act of revenge against Luke Spencer for the events that led to the death of his father Mikkos Cassadine. On one of these occasions she met Stavros' kind-hearted brother Stefan Cassadine and the two formed a close friendship. This friendship would soon turn romantic and when Laura discovered that she was pregnant, she hoped that he was the father. When the child was born he was named Nikolas, after Tsar Nicholas II. Laura desperately wanted a normal life for her son, not the life of a prince as head of the corrupt Cassidine family. Laura was eventually able to escape the island with Stefan's help, who promised to look after Nikolas while she reunited with her husband Luke. Stavros pursued her, but appeared to die after falling down a flight of stairs. When Laura tried to secretly reclaim Nikolas, his grandmother Helena Cassadine murdered Laura's mother Lesley Webber. To protect her loved ones, Laura told no one about her son. Stefan took control of rearing Nikolas when he turned seven, and banished Helena from his life. As a child he was both happy and lonely, and he both loved his mother and resented her for being absent from his life. Storylines |-|1996-2007= Fifteen-year-old Nikolas first came to Port Charles after donating his bone marrow to his sister Lulu, who had been diagnosed with Aplastic Anemia. Nikolas had known growing up that he had a half-brother, Lucky, but was unaware that he had a little half-sister. He easily bonded with Lulu, though when he met Lucky there was instant animosity. Their early relationship was characterized by revealing family secrets in order to hurt one another. Lucky revealed that Helena killed Lesley, and after a heated argument, Nikolas fell down a flight of stairs and had to be hospitalized. Though Laura explained that Nikolas didn't have a place in her life anymore, he stayed in Port Charles and eventually became best friends with Emily Quartermaine, who began to develop romantic feelings for him. Laura eventually learned that Lesley was alive, having been saved by Stefan from his mother's plot, and was in a catatonic state resulting from a complication from the drug he used to fake her death. When Laura went to visit her mother, the house they were in exploded and both were presumed killed. Most of the town blamed the Cassadines, and Nikolas's only allies were Emily, nurse Bobbie Spencer, and businesswoman Katherine Bell. When it was discovered that the explosion was a hoax to protect Lesley, the town turned against the Spencers. Stefan, who had married Bobbie, drove Laura out of town when he became convinced that she would continue to hurt Nikolas. Nikolas and Lucky worked through their animosity, and became friends. Laura returned to Port Charles determined to foster her relationship with her son, and the two bonded when it appeared that Lucky had perished in a fire. It was revealed that Helena was actually holding Lucky hostage, and that Stavros was alive, having been cryogenically frozen by Helena to stave off death. When Helena was defeated and Stavros appeared to die again, Stefan deemed Nikolas ready to take on the mantle of the Cassadine Prince. Though his aunt Alexis Davis was there for him, Nikolas was plagued by insecurities after Stefan left for Europe. He second guessed any behavior that he felt resembled Stavros, and was devastated when Laura entered a catatonic state after the murder of her adoptive father Rick Webber. As a result of losing their mother, Lucky, Lulu and Nikolas became extremely close. Though Nikolas had romanced both Sarah Webber and Gia Campbell, his greatest love turned out to be his first friend Emily Quartermaine. As Emily battled breast cancer, Nikolas became her most trusted confidant. As their feelings grew, Emily became torn between Nikolas and her first love Zander Smith. Believing she was dying, Emily married Zander as her last gift to him, though she eventually entered remission. Eventually Emily and Nikolas could no longer resist and slept with one another on the floor of the cottage Zander had bought for her. Witnessing their adultery started Zander on a downward spiral, and Emily ended their marriage. Zander went on to kidnap Emily, but was killed by the police. Stefan also interfered, but eventually committed suicide. When a car accident left Nikolas with amnesia, war widow Mary Bishop took him in, leaving Port Charles and Emily to believe he had died. Mary lied to Nikolas, telling him he was her late husband Connor, who looked just like Nikolas. Emily eventually discovered the deception and carefully worked to unlock Nikolas' fragile mind. Finally remembering Emily, the two reconciled, causing Mary to breakdown at the second loss of her "husband." After she murdered several teens, Mary was shot and killed by Nikolas. To spare Emily the pain of a trial, Nikolas pled guilty to murder, and the two married him before he was sent to prison. Nikolas' doppelgänger Connor Bishop returned to town, and began romancing Emily on the orders of a very much alive Helena and as revenge for the death of his wife Mary. Connor eventually raped Emily, who emotionally retreated from her husband. The strain on the marriage became too much, and Nikolas began an affair with also unhappily married Courtney Jacks. While Courtney ended her marriage to Jasper Jacks, Emily and Nikolas divorced as well. When Courtney became pregnant, it was unclear if the father was Nikolas or Jax. When Jax learned that Nikolas was the father, he switched the results of a DNA test in order to protect Courtney and the baby from Helena. After misinterpreting a close moment between Nikolas and Emily, a pregnant Courtney leaves town and is briefly abducted by Helena. After her escape, she returns to Port Charles in the middle of an encephalitis outbreak, and she and Nikolas both become ill. Because of her illness, a C-section was necessary to save the baby, which lead to her death. Jax claimed to be the father but within months, Robin revealed the truth to Nikolas at John's baptism. Nikolas renamed John to Spencer, honoring Lucky and Lulu. Nikolas hired an unstable nanny working for Helena. Helena was eventually able to gain control of the baby on December 21, 2006, and killed Colleen. Helena attempted to christen him as the next Cassadine heir, but Emily and Nikolas were able to thwart her. Nikolas eventually had Spencer baptized and name Emily as his godmother. Nikolas and Emily continued their romance, and they attended a fundriaser at the Metro Court. They soon were soon held hostage with several of their friends when a team of mercenaries lead by a plastic surgery disguised Jerry Jacks attempted to rob the hotel's safe. They both helped care for an injured Robin, and Nikolas supported Emily when her father Alan Quartermaine died as a result of the incident. After the crisis had passed, Jerry, using the alias James Craig, injected Nikolas with an experimental poison in a bid to have Nikolas finance a new life for him with the Cassadine fortune. Robin discovered Jerry with Nikolas, and Jerry forced her to pretend she was involved with Nikolas. Though Nikolas had ended his relationship with her, Emily learned the truth and worked with Robin to save him. When Jerry's identity was revealed, he ended up giving Nikolas the antidote. As he recovered, Nikolas began exhibiting strange symptoms, including uncontrolled violence and anger, making him a possible suspect as the Text Message Killer, who harmed many of Port Charles's female residents. Emily was murdered in November 2007, shortly after the two got engaged at the Black and White Ball, honoring Alan. |-|2008-11= Nikolas began to befriend nurse Nadine Crowell, who was able to get Nikolas to admit his reluctance to treat his tumor was because the tumor allowed him to see "Emily". With Nadine's encouragement, Nikolas begins treatment while also hoping his hallucinations will lead him to the identity of Emily's killer. When he realizes that supposedly deceased mobster Diego Alcazar is the killer, the two fight and Diego is inadvertently killed when chains become wrapped around his neck. When Dr. Ian Devlin tells Nikolas he has an experimental drug that will allow him more time with his visions of Emily, Nikolas agrees to pay him ten million dollars. He also starts a program to allow patients without insurance to be treated at General Hospital, much to the pleasure of Emily's mother Dr. Monica Quartermaine. Convinced that Emily would want this and for the sake of his son, Nikolas decides to go forward with the surgery that will remove his tumor and his visions of Emily. Emily visits one last time, leaving her engagement ring in his hand while he is in surgery. While working on a clinic dedicated to Emily, Nikolas romantic sparks begin to fly between Nikolas and his former nurse Nadine. The two share kisses, and even waltz at Wyndamere. Nikolas also finds him self attracted to Claudia Zacchara, who is stabbed by Jerry and eventually washes up on the shores of Spoon Island where Nikolas find her. The two bond and share a kiss, though Nikolas is taken aback when she reveals that she is responsible for the comatose state of Michael Corinthos, Carly's son with A.J. Quartermaine that mobster Sonny Corinthos had adopted. In order to avoid her being murdered, Nikolas agrees to keep her secret, though he also decides to keep his distance from her. When Nadine is nearly killed in a fire started by Jerry, Nikolas forces her to recuperate at Wyndamere and tells her he is starting to fall in love with her. The two eventually make love, though their relationship is tested when they must fake getting married to ease the last days of Nadine's dying aunt Raylene. After talking with Raylene, Nikolas admits to himself that though he cares for her, Nadine's feelings for him are much stronger than his for her. When Carly, throws a benefit at General Hospital to raise money for children suffering from traumatic brain injuries, Nikolas and Nadine attend. Meanwhile, a mysterious woman named Rebecca who looks just like the deceased Emily Quartermaine, though with shorter, lighter hair, is seen around the hospital. When Nikolas' cousin Sam McCall is involved in a traffic accident with a man who is transporting a weapons grade biotoxin internally, the man is rushed to General Hospital. As the doctors begin to operate, the biotoxin is released into the air vents, incapacitating all of the members of the operating room staff and several guests at the gala. While Nadine is trapped in the boardroom with other guests, Nikolas tries to find Rebecca as he debates whether she is real or a symptom of his tumor returning. Rebecca later turns out to be Emily's twin sister. Nikolas and Rebecca split up after she reveals she dated him for his money. He and Elizabeth begin an affair in July 2009. In January 2010, Lucky walks in on the two and severs his ties with Nikolas. Soon after, Elizabeth is revealed to be pregnant. Elizabeth has a mental breakdown and was admitted to Shadybrook. Meanwhile, Helena had wormed her way back into Port Charles, intent on taking Elizabeth's baby and raising it as the Cassadine heir with Nikolas. Lucky kept Helena at bay for Elizabeth, and while it helped, Elizabeth pushes Nikolas away, thinking she and Lucky would get back together. Elizabeth had a paternity test done to determine the father of her baby. The results say that Nikolas is the father, but unknown to Nikolas or Elizabeth, Helena intercepted the results and had them switched, and Lucky is the father of Elizabeth's baby. Initially not able to cope with this information, Elizabeth eventually comes around to let Nikolas be a part of their child's life with the help of a terminal cancer patient named Shirley Smith, who befriends both Elizabeth and Nikolas. Nikolas is determined to take an active role in his new child's life, and starts spending more time with Spencer to get ready for that. On July 9, 2010, Elizabeth walks up on Nikolas playing with Spencer. Nikolas is happy when Elizabeth asks him to be with her in the delivery when their child is born, and he accepts. They both acknowledge their mistakes in the affair, and decide to move on for the sake of their baby. Elizabeth goes into labor a month early, and gives birth to a baby boy on July 19, 2010. They name the child Aiden Alexi Nikolossovich Cassadine. On July 20, 2010, Aiden goes missing, and Elizabeth, Nikolas, and Lucky initially suspect Helena, but then it's revealed that serial killer Franco has taken baby Aiden. Lucky manages to track down Aiden to Franco's mother, and returns him to Nikolas and Elizabeth. Though Elizabeth and Nikolas are able to get along, Nikolas realizes that it's not working out and calls Elizabeth's sister Sarah to get Elizabeth to come out to California to help her settle down. Elizabeth leaves soon after with her kids in tow. Meanwhile, Nikolas befriends Brook Lynn Ashton, who is kicked out of her old place after a scheme that went wrong. He hires her as an escort to accompany him on formal events and gives her a place to stay. Elizabeth returns from California, and also starts to become more comfortable around Nikolas and Aiden. Meanwhile, Nikolas also becomes close to Brook Lynn, which surprises and upsets Elizabeth. They get into an argument over the issue, but before anything happens, Brook Lynn leaves town to pursue her music career, and Nikolas, in turn, lets her go. Nikolas's relationship with Lucky and Lulu is distant, though not hostile, after the reveal of his affair with Elizabeth and Lucky subsequently bringing a kidnapped Aiden home. However, that changed on March 18, 2011, when Elizabeth and Lucky's son Jake is hit by a car and ends up in the E.R. Nikolas comes to the hospital to support Lucky, then later takes Aiden and Cameron back to his place when Jake dies while in surgery. Nikolas attends Jake's memorial and also helps Elizabeth out by taking care of the boys while she tries to deal with her grief. Meanwhile, Lucky marries Siobhan McKenna, a woman he recently met, to help her stay in the U.S. and Nikolas helps the couple celebrate by decorating Lucky's apartment so that they can enjoy a reception of their own. Soon after, Lucky forgives Nikolas and lets him back into his life, letting Nikolas support him while he's dealing with loss of Jake and the fact that Luke was the one responsible for the hit-and-run. After Luke skips town amid belief from his family that he has an alcohol problem, Nikolas helps Lucky deal with this new revelation and come to terms with moving on with his life. When Lulu refuses to give up on her dad, Nikolas lends her money to buy her father's casino and bring Luke back. In June 2011, Lucky sets fire to the old Spencer house after his father turns his back on him. However, Siobhan shows up and, thinking Lucky is inside, goes into the building and is injured. Lucky is upset with himself for putting his wife in danger, and wants to start drinking again out of guilt. While he is pouring himself a drink, Elizabeth shows up and convinces him not to by revealing that he is Aiden's father, not Nikolas, and that she found out the night Jake died. When Elizabeth tells Nikolas this, he is outraged and refuses to believe Elizabeth, thinking she is trying to keep Lucky sober by lying to him and taking away his son. Lucky comes by soon after to convince Nikolas as well, but Nikolas still is trying to convince Lucky that Elizabeth is lying to him so he won't start drinking. When he realizes he's cornered, he packs up and decides to leave town with Spencer and Aiden so that he won't lose Aiden. Nikolas stops by Emily's grave to say goodbye, and here, he changes his mind and brings Aiden back to Elizabeth and Lucky. He tells them that he is just going to ignite another war between the Spencers and Cassadines by taking Aiden away, and that's not what Emily would want. Nikolas believes that he's never got over losing Emily, and he needs to leave in order to deal with his grief. He leaves, though, on good terms with his brother, as they share a laugh over how Nikolas has always spoken perfect English without a Russian accent. Nikolas goes to Switzerland with Spencer, but in July, he ends up at Cassadine Island, where he runs into Lulu, who's looking for her father with her boyfriend, Dante Falconeri. He's there to visit Helena, who's looking for him. When she asks about Aiden, he coldly tells her to never speak of him again. After Helena leaves, Nikolas asks Lulu why she is looking for Luke when it's clear he doesn't want to be found. He goes on to complain about how when he was revealed to be Laura's son, everyone was concerned about how Lucky would react, but no one cared about how he felt and it was always about what Lucky was feeling. He felt like he had to put Lucky first all his life, and he had to do it again when he gave up Aiden. Lulu realizes he's become emotionless like a Cassadine after he left town. He departs on the note that Lulu is determined to see the best in Luke like Laura did, and it ended up ruining their mother. When Helena comes upon him again, commenting on how much he is his father's son, Nikolas tells her that no one can control him now. |-|2013-14= Nikolas returns to Port Charles on March 22, 2013, appearing on the doorstep of Dante and Lulu's apartment, where Luke and Laura were just talking about the Cassadines. He tells them he is here to see Lulu, and when he is informed that she has been kidnapped, he moans that he is "too late." Before he can tell his mother what he meant, a shot is fired through the window and Nikolas is shot in the abdomen. It was later revealed that Nikolas was shot after Lulu refused to sleep with Stavros. Stated on air 5/30/13 Stavros said that Lulu had to sleep with her or he would kill her family. Nikolas is rushed to GH for treatment. Elizabeth, who is on duty, urges Nikolas to stay alive as he flatlines, and works along with the other medical personnel to revive him. Nikolas soon falls into a coma. Luke attempts to use adrenaline to make Nikolas come out of the coma, so Nikolas can tell him where Lulu is. Luke is caught by Laura before he could inject Nikolas. Nikolas soon wakes up and tells Alexis that Stravos is alive and is obsessed with Lulu. Nikolas is relieved when Luke and Laura bring Lulu home and is even happier when he learns that his grandmother and father are dead. Nikolas begins to flirt with Elizabeth and even kisses her. Elizabeth stops him, claiming she wants to explore her new relationship with AJ Quartermaine. When Tracy finds out that Nikolas has feelings for Elizabeth, she asks him to team up with her to bring AJ down as CEO as ELQ. Nikolas agrees. The partnership did not last long, as Elizabeth begged Nikolas not to work for Tracy. Nikolas moves on and is thrilled when Spencer and Lesley return back to town. Nikolas becomes friends with a pregnant doctor named Britt Westbourne. Britt had been rejected by the man she claimed fathered her child, Dr. Patrick Drake, and she and Nikolas commiserated over their unrequited love. Elizabeth is unhappy about their relationship because she dislikes Britt.She tells Nikolas about all the heinous acts Britt has committed and Nikolas confronts Britt. She admits to her unethical behavior and Nikolas gives her the benefit of the doubt, knowing he's made his share of mistakes too. Britt soon moves in with Nikolas and bonds with Spencer. Nikolas comes back one day and finds Patrick yelling at Britt. He orders Patrick to leave, but asks Britt why he was so angry. Britt tells him that she told Patrick the baby she's carrying was not his, as she somethled him and everyone else to believe. She only claimed the baby was his so she would win him back from Sabrina Santiago, Patrick's current girlfriend. She concedes she should have told him earlier, but she wanted a second chance with him, but she realized she would never get. Nikolas helps Britt get over Patrick and she eventually does. |-|2015= Crimes Committed *Conspired with Lucky Spencer to hide the body of undercover cop Ted Wilson in a freezer in the basement of Wyndemere and then planted it in Zander Smith's trunk 2000 *Secretly helped his grandmother, Helena Cassadine after she escaped from custody 2001 *Covered up the fact that Gia ran a red light and caused a car accident 2002 *Helped Lucky try to cover up how Rick Webber died, thinking that Luke was behind Rick's death 2002 *Helped Luke escape custody after being arrested for Rick Webber's murder 2002 *Blackmailed Summer Halloway into working for him by distracting Luke's attention away from trying to see Laura 2002 *Adultery; slept with Emily Quartermaine while she was married to Zander 2003 *Arrested for the murder of Cody McCall 7, 2004; not guilty *Arrested for assaulting Zander Smith 14, 2004 *Arrested for the murder of Zander Smith 2004; not guilty *Shot Mary Bishop in defense of Emily 2004 *Falsely confessed to "killing" Helena by pushing her off a cliff 2004 *Adultery; had an affair with Courtney Matthews while he was married to Emily and she was married to Jax 2005 *Assaulted Logan Hayes 28, 2007 *Attacked Carly 16, 2007 *Assault; brawl with Jason Morgan 14, 2007 * Indirectly killed Diego Alcazar when they were struggling 6, 2008 * Assault; punched Scott Baldwin 8, 2008 *Assault; brawl with Luke Spencer 15, 2009 *Tried to shoot Liesl Obrecht in a struggle for the gun 2014 *Conspired with Kyle Sloane and Janice Lomax to tamper with electoral votes, thus causing Lomax's manipulated mayoral win against Felicia Scorpio Jan 13, 2015 *Conspired with Rosalie Martinez to take over ELQ Jan 31, 2015 *Held his grandmother, Helena Cassadine at knifepoint 5, 2015 *Witholding the information that Jake Doe is actually Jason Morgan (He told Elizabeth on May 1, 2015) 2015-present *Manhandled Hayden Barnes 30, 2015 Health and Vitals * Donated part of his bone marrow to his sister, Lulu, who was suffering from aplastic anemia, which saved her life 1996 *Fell during a fight with Lucky and hit his head on a stone statue; caused severe sensitivity to light for a while *Shot in the throat with a bullet meant for Jason Morgan and suffered from Broca's aphasia, causing him to be unable to speak for a while 8, 1997 *Hit by Skye's car; sustained some minor injuries 2002 *Beat up by creditors wanting their loan repaid 2003 *Assaulted by Zander Smith when Zander saw pictures of Nikolas and Emily making out 2003 *Beaten by Zander in the interrogation room at the Port Charles Police Station 2004 *Suffered a head injury and amnesia following a car accident 2004 *Shot by Emily while breaking into the Quartermaine mansion 2004 *Drugged by Helena while institutionalized at Shadybrook 2004 *Fell ill during the encephalitis plague that hit Port Charles 2006 *Suffered minor injuries during the Metro Court explosion 2007 *Injected with an experimental poison by Jerry Jacks 2007 *Beat up by Jason Morgan and tied to a chair for his own good 2007 *Knocked unconscious by Diego Alcazar 2007 *Diagnosed with a brain tumor that caused hallucinations, rages, and blackouts; it was removed on May 7, 2008 2007-May 7, 2008; revealed on Dec 28, 2007 he hasn't had any problems since. *Attacked by Diego Alcazar 5, 2008 * Almost killed in a struggle by Diego 6, 2008 *Thrown from his horse 30, 2008 *Assaulted by Luke Spencer after he provoked him 15, 2009 *Hit over the head by Stavros Cassadine and rendered unconscious between Jan and Apr 2013 *Shot in the chest by a hitman under the orders of Stavros Cassadine and underwent surgery 2013 *Injected with adrenaline by Luke Spencer 2013 *Assaulted by Cesar Faison 2013 *Held hostage at gunpoint by Liesl Obrecht 2014 *Almost got shot by Liesl Obrecht in a struggle for the gun 2014 *Slapped by Elizabeth Webber 22, 2014 *Grabbed on and manhandled by two Cassadine goons under Helena's orders (she was trying to prevent Nik from going to the party with the bomb in it) 2, 2015 *Held at gunpoint and almost killed by Luke 5, 2015 *Ran into a room engulfed in flames to rescue Spencer 24, 2015 *Being blackmailed by Hayden Barnes (she knows that he knows that Jake is Jason) 2015-present *Slapped by Elisabeth Webber 4, 2015 Family tree References See also *Nikolas Cassadine and Britt Westbourne *Nikolas and Emily Cassadine External links * Character profile at Soapcentral.com Category:General Hospital characters Category:Cassadine family Category:Fictional Greek-Americans Category:Fictional princes and princesses Category:Fictional nobility Category:Characters Category:Hardy/Webber family Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:Fictional socialites Category:The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Characters with disputed parentage Category:Children conceived via rape Category:Characters created by Richard Culliton Category:Characters created by Karen Harris Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Featured